The performance of modern computing systems has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is processor technology. Many processors in computing system today include a plurality of cores. The increase in processing power provided by multi-core processors has also resulted in increased power consumption and heat generation for computing systems that continue to decrease in size. As the processing power and number of cores in multi-core processors continues to increase, reductions in power consumption and heat generation become important considerations. As a result, it is desirable to adapt multi-core processors, when possible, to conserve power and reduce heat generation. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to scale power consumption and heat generation for multi-core processor systems.